


Divided Desire

by K_dAzrael



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: General Hux: Cock Connoisseur, Hux is Trying his Worst, Kylo is Trying his Best, M/M, Ovipositor Dildo, Sex Toys, Shame, Speciesism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux felt himself go pale, his muscles pulling tight and scalp prickling. “Why would I give a damn about what some foul alien has between its legs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the xeno dildo extravaganza we've all been waiting for! In response to [this thread](http://kdazrael.tumblr.com/post/145297794077/i-like-the-implication-that-hux-is-a-connoisseur) and first-disorder's infamous  
> [dildo discourse 2k16](http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/tagged/dildodiscourse2k16) posts. Special shout out to [kylostahp](http://kylostahp.tumblr.com/) for diving into the research and drawing up the masterlist of SWU aliens General Hux would most like to get down and dirty with.

> “There is no more unhappy being under the sun than a fetishist who pines for a boot and has to content himself with an entire woman.” ― Karl Kraus

 

Hux was meticulous in all things, including his leisure. As he seldom had time to himself, he wanted to make the most of these occasional eclipse-like alignments of the shift schedule.

Tonight there lay before him a whole ten interrupted hours of free time; time that for once would be truly _free_ , Ren having been dispatched by Snoke upon a private mission to some nameless planet in the Unknown Regions, beyond even the furthest boundaries of the space mapped out by the First Order.

Hux took his time in the refresher, cleaning and preparing himself thoroughly. Then he came through into the bedroom and dimmed the lights, ratcheting up the thermostat so he would be comfortable while naked and exposed to the air. He pulled off the coverings and pillows from his bed, storing them away neatly, and then spread out a sheet of a non-porous fabric, tucking the edges under the mattress and then nodding with satisfaction at the crisp, medcenter corners.

He crossed to a large storage unit and opened wide the doors, pushing aside the clothes hanging there and inputting a six-digit code into a keypad. The lock beeped and a hidden panel hissed open, the blue-white lights within flickering to life.

Hux gazed at his collection for a long, sweetly savouring moment, then he reached out and ran his fingertips down one treasured item, feeling the ribbed texture of the pleasantly room temperature silicone. He crouched down and opened up a long, narrow drawer at the bottom, flipping through the holodiscs stored there and biting his bottom lip in his excitement and impatience. When he had made his selection he stepped back and loaded up the projector, then seated himself on the edge of the bed, hands on his bare thighs already growing clammy with anticipation.

Hux chided himself and took a deep breath – there was no need to rush.

*~*~*

Hux tugged up his sleeve and consulted his chrono, then pushed back his chair and rubbed his stiff neck, stretching out the tense muscles with small, circular movements of his shoulders. He shut off the holoprojector at the centre of the table and gathered up the selection of cards he had consulted and ejected from his datapad.

“Where have those idiots got to now?” he muttered aloud, squinting down the long central aisle between the storage racks. The glare of the overhead lighting made everything appear ghostly and unreal to his tired eyes and the _whick-whick_ of the air circulator and rumble of the engines close below made it hard to discern the location of this two fellow cadets.

Hux was starting to regret joining up with Sanzo and Vessery for this assignment. Even though he understood the importance of being able to delegate tasks and manage his peers, group work was still an affront to his perfectionistic nature. He had approached these particular boys because he considered them bright enough to be of some assistance, while still sufficiently disengaged and unambitious that they would not object to his taking control of the project or interpreting their findings. However, he had apparently underestimated their proneness to distraction. Hux had sent the pair of them off to locate the last few sources they would need for their assignment some twenty minutes ago, and they had yet to reappear.

Hux walked past the rows of shelves that housed the military history records and followed the sound of laughter and the low ebb of a voice to the natural history section. Sanzo and Vessery were sitting on the floor on opposite sides of one of the walkways between the stacks, Sanzo reading aloud from his datapad as Vessery covered his mouth with his arm in an attempt to stifle his helpless giggles.

“Having fun, are we?” Hux demanded, leaning his hip against a shelf and crossing his arms over his chest. “You do realise we’re first to present tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sanzo waved a negligent hand. “We found the cards you wanted already.”

Hux narrowed his eyes and felt his nostrils flare in indignation – if their cavalier attitude made his grades slip down even one point, so help him he would make sure they lived to rue the day. “And just what is so hilarious that you had to take an unscheduled break to read it?”

“Xenobiology,” Vessery said, grinning idiotically. “Have you read all this stuff – you know, the _freaky_ stuff?”

Hux felt himself go pale, his muscles pulling tight and scalp prickling. “Why would I give a damn about what some foul alien has between its legs? Is this how you two sad little perverts get off?”

“Ugh, _no_ ,” Sanzo screwed up his face unattractively. “It’s so weird though – listen to this.” Here he mimicked the crisp enunciation of the narrator of a documentary holo: “‘Males of the saurian (aka sentient reptiloid) species, such as yinchorri, barabel, gossam and trandoshans, have a unique genital structure known as the hemipenis (plural: hemipenes), a double-pronged organ’ – hear that, Hux? Those freaks have two dicks! Can you imagine?” Before Hux could interject, Sanzo continued: “‘The hemipenis emerges from an opening called the vent, located on the lower part of the abdomen near the tail…’ Blah blah – oh yeah, listen to this: ‘the vent leads to a structure called the cloaca. The cloaca is a multifunctional orifice which stores the sexual organs and also provides an opening through which the saurian can expel urea and fecal matter.’ They shit and fuck with the same hole – isn’t that the grossest thing you’ve ever heard?”

Hux tried to school his expression into something between surprise and cool disgust, as if the information was both new to him and of no particular interest. 

“Oh man!” Vessery gasped out between hiccups of laughter. “Read him the part about the selonians and the ‘knotting’.”

“Enough!” Hux snapped. “Unless it’s critical information about the rear flanking manoeuvres of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Battle of Geonosis, we don’t have time for it. Put that filth right back where you found it – no-one wants to hear about what the repulsive lower species do to reproduce.”

Sanzo and Vessery threw Hux a resentful look as they climbed to their feet.

“Killjoy,” Sanzo muttered.

*~*~*

Hux scowled as he watched his barracks-mates shoving and scuffling with each other, laughing as they ambled down the street, earning the glares of vendors every time they veered threateningly close to a stack of wares. He had decided to ditch them long before they even landed in the spaceport and now that they had a few drinks in them, and were heedless of their surroundings, it was easy to hang back and let them disappear from sight between the carts and stalls. Confident that he would not be missed for some time, Hux cut down an alley, eyes roving across the hand-painted signs announcing scrap dealerships and cheap rooms for rent.

He would know what he was looking for when he saw it – he felt certain of this. Hux had never been to this township, or even this planet before, but such establishments were universal. The place would have no external sign or emblem, like the three balls hanging above a pawn broker’s shop, but there would be signals clear enough for those trained to see them.

Hux walked briskly through the maze of streets, hands in his pockets and head down, trying to look like someone with a fixed destination, a savvy citizen rather than a tourist who would make an easy mark to a robber or confidence trickster. He was just beginning to think of giving up and circling back to catch up with the other junior officers when he saw it – an open doorway. The smell of stale beer and low hubbub of conversation wafting from the entrance marked it as a shebeen. Outside a female togruta and a female zabrak lingered, heads bowed in conference. It could have been a business transaction except for the sharp, suspicious way the togruta looked up when Hux stopped short, a hand trailing down its companion’s shoulder.

“You looking for something?” the togruta demanded with an imperious toss of its head-tails.

“I’ve found it, thanks,” Hux replied, hunching his shoulders as he made his way inside.

He made a beeline for the bar, taking out a credit chip and tapping it nervously on the sticky wood surface. The barman was a grizzled-looking local who looked Hux up and down in a minute appraisal –  no doubt it was his job to be suspicious, to perform risk assessments on each new customer. He saw no cause for alarm in Hux, apparently, resting his hands on the bar top and giving a nod and a grunt of enquiry. Hux ordered a beer and sat on one of the corroded metal stools, no doubt welded together from scrap or stolen piping. He stared ahead of him as if studying the rows of bottles on the back shelf, while in reality using the tarnished mirror to study the other patrons.

In the bar’s left hand corner, two nautolans of indeterminate gender sat together at a small, rickety table, looking about themselves in a manner that seemed both eager and wary, though their black, inexpressive eyes made it difficult to tell. A female quarren sat alone at the next table, rubbing a hand through its facial tentacles and staring off into the middle distance. Next over were a rodian and an aqualish, clearly in the middle of something judging by the manner in which the latter tenderly ran a fingertip around one of the former’s earcups. In the right-hand corner sat a male barabel, legs stretched out before it and thick, curved claws drumming idly on the table, its whole posture communicating profound boredom. It was dressed in rough canvas garments covered over with pieces of leather armour. A wicked, serpent-shaped knife hung at its side, pushed through a belt loop.

As Hux continued to stare, taking in the creature’s ridged skull and the dramatic scarring that bracketed its left eye, the barabel glanced up and caught his curious gaze. It grinned, showing an array of needle-sharp teeth, and Hux quickly glanced away, feeling himself flush. 

There came the sound of a chair scraping and heavy booted footsteps, then a grey-green clawed hand slapped the varnished wood next to Hux’s elbow. “Same again,” came a low voice that sounded like stones scraping together, “and give the kid here a shot. He looks like he needs it.”

“No thanks,” Hux said when the small glass of brown liquor was clunked down in front of him.

“Don’t be unfriendly now,” said the barabel. “You did come here to make _friends_ , didn’t you?”

Hux looked up at the creature. Its eyes were bright yellow with red pupils and its whole face seemed alight with malevolent glee. “I don’t think you and I would get along.”

“Come on now, you gotta give people a chance.” The barabel heaved itself back onto a stool and Hux was fascinated by the way its long, thickly-muscled tail swung to one side to counterbalance its weight. It held out a hand. “Go by Yerman – because if you want something done, this one’s yer man. Get it?”

“Yes,” Hux said drily. “I get it.”

Yerman withdrew his hand. “Don’t like jokes, huh? What do you like: male, female… other?”

“I like _men_.”   

“What does that mean, exactly?” When Hux merely glared at him in response, Yerman grinned. “Oh, _humanoid_ , is that it? Just want to dip a toe in, huh? Not ready to take the plunge. Well, maybe you got a good idea there, kid. You know what they say – once you go scale it never gets stale–”

“Stop calling me that, I’m not a kid.”

“What do you go by?”

“Sergeant,” Hux said, realising a split-second too late that he shouldn’t have given his actual rank in a place like this.

“Military, huh? You one of those new-old-imperials?”

“Something like that. Why, are you an ardent new republican?”

“Pff–” Yerman made an expansive gesture. “This is the Outer Rim. You think the government – any government – cares what goes on out here among the smugglers and moisture farmers?”

“The Order will.”

“That’s your lot?”

“Yes. The Order won’t be myopically focussed on the Core Worlds - it will finally set things to right throughout the galaxy.”

“Doubt it – but somehow this one doesn’t think you came _here_ to recruit.”

“No,” Hux agreed, taking a swallow of the sour beer.

“You got a type in mind?”

Hux shook his head, running his hand back through his hair.

Yerman sniffed. “Not into humans, as a rule. Arrogant – always act like they’re doing you a favour when they suck your cock. Sensitive, too. See this?” he thumped his own chest with the heel of one hand. “This one can take a stun bolt at fifteen meters – no effect. Humans – forget about it! Little friendly groping and you come up all blue and purple.”

Hux sneered at him. “So why are you talking to me, if I’m not your type?”

“You look like you’ve got a little fight in you. Plus, it’s not often we get any fresh meat around here.”

“I don’t think someone with as many teeth as you have should say ‘fresh meat’.”

Yerman made a harsh sibilant sound. “You’re not afraid. The shrinking violet act is cute, but no-one’s buying it.” He downed his shot of liquor and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. “So, where are your little mates? Saw a pack of you troublemakers getting off a shuttle earlier. They don’t share your interests, eh? Good little red-blooded humans – maybe they’ll stare at a twi’lek’s tits once in a while, but that’s about the height of it.”

“You seem to know all about my kind.”

“Reading people – all species – it’s a useful skill.”

“That’s true,” Hux conceded. “You can’t get on in life without intuition. A little background research never hurts, either.”

Yerman raised his chin. “You think you know people? What do you know about this one?”

Hux downed his own shot, trying not to cough. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and said: “your people originate from Barab I in the Albanin sector. Your kind are considered excellent trackers and warriors. You come from a tribal culture, your people are raised communally in warrens. You have a limited emotional range – you don’t experience shame or guilt, and are considered highly aggressive by the standards of most other species. You’re cold-blooded, literally and figuratively.”

Yerman shrugged, apparently unimpressed. “That’s just barabels in general.”

“Oh, you in particular?” Hux turned, leaning his elbow on the bar and immediately regretting it when spilled liquor began to soak through the fabric of his jacket. “Well, judging by your clothes and weaponry I’d say you’re some kind of mercenary. You favour your left leg when you walk and hold your tail curved to the right to help redistribute the weight – there’s an old knee injury you couldn’t afford to have healed. Your people don’t like to live or travel alone, so I have to assume your solitariness is imposed rather than chosen. I imagine you’ve done something to get exiled from your clan.”

“That’s a lot of ten-credit words there, kid.”

“Then how about this: you’re a washed-up rogue.”

Hux had expected the barabel to erupt in anger at the insult, but his unnerving smile just stretched wider. “You know, kid,” he said pleasantly, pushing his fist against Hux’s shoulder and almost spinning him off his seat, “there’s such a thing as _too much imagination_. Listen to this one – you want a fortunate life, you stick with your little red-blooded friends. They don’t think so much. They don’t wander from the path.”

Hux took another swallow of beer, curling his lip in disgust. “They’re no better than livestock.”

“Look around you,” Yerman made a sweeping gesture with one hand. “You think this is a good life? Hmm? All these people, they are stuck on the outside – no clan, no family, no honour – all because they can’t get it up for their own kind.”

Hux jumped to his feet, scraping back the legs of the stool. “Enough of this – I don’t need a lecture from the likes of you. Where is the ‘fresher in this place?”

Yerman made another sibilant sound. “You’re pretty far from indoor plumbing, but there’s a lane out back.” He jerked a thumb over his own right shoulder. Hux skirted around the bar, glaring coldly at those who dared to look up at him in curiosity as he passed. He walked down an unlit corridor and shoved open a door made from poorly riveted panels of tin. He found himself in an alley; a trench ran along its far side, the aggressive reek telling him that this was little more than a common sewer.

Hux put his sleeve across his face and breathed shallowly, then crossed the alley and unfastened his trousers with one hand. As he started to piss he tilted his head back so he wouldn’t have to look down into the horrors below. He was still mid-stream when he heard the door open on its creaky hinges. He glanced back over his shoulder and glared at the reptilian figure standing shadowed in the doorway.

“What do you want?”

Yerman seemed in no hurry to answer him. After a pause he observed: “always found it weird that you mammals piss out of your dicks. Plus, those things are always just hanging down there, all exposed.”

“You’re suggesting it’s a design flaw?” Hux said, giving his penis a business-like shake before tucking himself back into his trousers. “I suppose what you have is better and more efficient. One hole for everything, fucking and voiding.”

“Oh, you know about that?”

“I’ve read about it.”

“And that’s good enough, huh? You don’t want to see it live and in person?”

“Don’t be disgusting.” Hux made to move past him and open the door but Yerman reached out and put a clawed hand around his shoulder. Hux went to give the barabel’s chest an angry shove and was startled by how hard and unyielding the flesh was beneath. He sucked in a shocked breath, tongue darting out unconsciously to moisten his bottom lip.

“Yeah. Stronger than he looks, this one.”

“Let go of me,” Hux said.

“Alright kid, just wanted to show you a good time.” Yerman released his grip and moved aside, leaning back against the wall.

“I don’t think you’re many people’s idea of a good time.”

Yerman just grinned again – this close up there was almost a rakish quality to the expression, despite the hideous teeth. Hux hesitated – he knew he should move, just walk back through the bar and back out into the market, find his fellow officers before they even missed him (if they ever did). He told himself that he did not want any of this – there was no affection here, nothing like romantic desire; only a heady mix of disgust and morbid curiosity.

Hux licked his lips again, breaking eye contact to glance down at the barabel’s crotch and then quickly back up again. “Go on, then,” he said, ashamed of how his voice shook. “Show me.”

Yerman made the hissing sound again – it was a form of laughter, Hux realised. “You asked for it,” he said.

The barabel lowered his rough canvas trousers to where they caught on the protrusions of the knee guards, then he leaned back, adopting a wide-based stance. Hux stared down at the smooth, overlapping scales – seeing nothing like an opening, just a gradual lightening from green to pale yellow.

“Where is it?” Hux asked.

Yerman hissed again. “See now – told you we’re not all hanging out on display like a butcher’s window – not like _some_ species.” He took Hux’s hand and pulled it towards himself. Hux felt his mouth go wet at the touch of the smooth, unyielding reptilian flesh.

“Right here,” Yerman said, dragging Hux’s fingers in a slow circle. “That’s where it is. But if you want to see anything, you’ve got to have the right touch.” He pulled Hux’s hand a few centimetres higher and then pushed. Hux made a sound of alarm, snatching his hand back as he felt something cool and moist brush the underside of his palm. His mouth fell open and he stared in disbelief at the dark pink organ that had emerged from the hidden slit in the barabel’s abdomen. It had a forked structure and the two tips were bulbous and covered in small protrusions, not unlike the waving fronds of a sea anemone. The whole thing twisted and undulated, seeming to have the flexibility of a tongue. As Hux watched in helpless fascination, a drop of whitish fluid corkscrewed down the surface of the right-hand shaft.

“Little different to what you’re used to working with?” Yerman’s claws pinched Hux’s shoulder and his tail shifted.

“How do you even fuck with that thing?” he asked, eyes fixed on the gently flexing organ.

“Slowly, one side at a time.”

Hux made a helpless sound at that – the words and the images they built were overwhelming. He felt a terrible compulsion to reach out and feel the texture of the tiny spines.

“You can touch it,” Yerman urged, his rough voice touched with amusement. “It won’t hurt you. Maybe if you’re good this one will let you put that soft little human mouth on it, too.”

“What makes you think I want to do either of those things?” Hux’s own voice sounded strange to him, tight and unnaturally high.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad, kid.  It’s twisted in you, way down deep.”

“What?” Hux snapped, dragging his gaze from the barabel’s crotch to his malevolent yellow eyes. Claws pressed either side of his chin, Hux flinched and resisted the urge to tear himself away, knowing it would cost him strips of his skin to do so.

“This thing that is in you… that you hunger for. Difference, strangeness.”

“You don’t know the first thing about me or what I want.”

“No, listen – this one knows. This one _sees_ you. You’re reckless, already you’re willing to disgrace yourself for it.”

“I’m not,” Hux licked his dry lips, speaking his words low and fervently, like a vow. “I won’t.”

“No? Look where you are now.”

The claws released their grip and Hux took a stumbling step backwards. He looked left and right, struck with a sudden paranoia – the alley was open at both ends, anyone could happen past and see; see him standing over a saurian with its pants around its knees, bizarre genitals softly undulating in the foetid breeze.

“That’s right,” Yerman said, straightening up. The dark pink organ retracted back inside him and the slit in his abdomen became invisible once more. He tugged his trousers back up with a rough jerk. “Now you see.”

“What were you…” Hux blinked. “Were you fucking with me?”

The barabel pointed a claw at him. “Told you already, kid – this one just wants to be friendly and give you some good advice. You’re young, things are not set in stone. So go – go and don’t look back. Choose a more fortunate life.”

“Fuck you,” Hux hissed, suddenly overcome with anger and shame at what he had been so close to doing, and how wretchedly disappointed he felt that he was denied it.

Yerman was not offended – barabels, Hux had read, were only angered by apologies. “Go on now,” he said. “Your friends will be missing you.”

“They’re not my friends!” Hux spat, turning on his heel. He pushed his way through the door and scrambled back out through the bar and into the bright sunshine of what constituted civilization on that backwater world.

*~*~*

Hux groaned deep in this throat and pushed deeper until his nose touched wiry dark hair and he felt his uvula twitch; he breathed through his nose and swallowed back until the urge to gag passed.

The dick in his mouth was so thick that the hinges of his jaw ached. He tasted precome, imagined it dripping down the back of his throat. His hands twitched on the cradle of bony hips. He pulled back, tongue swirling around the tapered glans, then he leaned in again and suckled at the widest part of the shaft – which, unusually, was near the middle. The whole thing had a pronounced upward curve.

“Hux,” Ren said, voice deep and strained. He dragged a hand back through Hux’s hair. “Mmm, baby that’s so good. You like that? Hmm? You like my big dick in your mouth?”

Hux pulled off with a pop, zig-zagged his tongue down the underside of the shaft. “Obviously,” he replied, gazing up at Ren’s flushed face as he closed his hand around the base and began to pump it slowly.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck you’re so–”

“So _what_?” Hux demanded, before going back for a lingering suck on the tip.

Ren hissed, tilting his head back. “So good at that. And you really _like_ it – most guys – I mean, guys I’ve been with – they tried it once and never wanted to again. I was just…”

“Too big? Too thick?”

Ren nodded furiously, biting his bottom lip.

Hux cocked his head to one side, still working his hand in tight pulls. “It’s a fucking work of art, Ren.”  

“A guy threw up on my lap once. When I was still a teenager, I guess – my first boyfriend.”

Hux made a pained expression. “Less talking, Ren, there’s a good boy – come on, I want you to fuck me with it.” He moved up the bed, easing down onto his elbows and raising his ass into the air, spreading his thighs wide. He hissed at the touch of Ren’s finger circling his hole and then pushing in. “I told you, I don’t need any of your pussyfooting around - just shove it in me already.”

“Mmm, Hux,” Ren whined, pulling his finger out with a wet sound, “why don’t you let me?”

“Why don’t I let you what?”

“Get you ready – get you all slippery and wet. I’d enjoy that, I swear I’d be good at it.”

Resting his forehead on his crossed arms, Hux rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure you would, and I’m also sure you’d take an age at it. When I call you over here it’s not because I want your _fingers_ inside me, so hurry up.”

“Alright,” Ren said pettishly, “you don’t have to be an asshole about it.”

Before Hux could offer a retort, Ren slapped the meat of his thigh hard enough to leave a mark and then gripped it in one big hand, lining up his cock and pushing the head of it into Hux, biting back a soft groan. Hux had used a lot of lubricant when he was preparing himself for this so it slid home easily. His head hung down between his shoulders and he gasped loudly.

“Yeah?” Ren prompted, pulling back. “You like that? Like my big dick stretching you open? Feels good, right?”

Hux rolled his eyes and thought about whether he could flip them both over and strangle Ren while he was still too shocked to use the Force. “Yes, Ren,” he replied. “I like your big dick and I also like silence while you fuck me with it.”

Ren groaned again. “Mmm, baby, I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

Hux snorted – he would believe that when he didn’t hear it. Ren was still gripping himself at the base, pulling all the way out before pushing back in, slow and deliberate. There was an absolutely delicious moment on each withdrawal where the widest part of Ren’s shaft dragged and then pulled free with an obscene wet, slurping sound. Hux shivered and moaned, fighting the urge to push back and take it deeper and faster.

“Just like that? You like taking my cock slow and deep like that? Do you? Tell me, tell me how you want to be fucked—”

Hux sighed. “Faster, Ren. Faster and harder and with much less talking.”

“Yeah?” Ren leaned over him, grasping at the durasteel slats of the headboard and snapping his hips so forcefully that Hux bit his own tongue and let out a strangled scream.

“Fucking – yes!” Hux gasped out, just in case there was any confusion and Ren decided to stop.

Ren made a low, rumbling sound of pleasure and self-satisfaction and finally started to fuck him in earnest, driving his dick so deep that Hux felt held wide open and suspended on it. Hux closed his eyes and finally started to fantasize – thinking about all the creatures that could do this to him, if he let them. His mind caught on the idea of some thick, questing tendril, belonging to a thing that couldn’t even _think_ and just wanted to wind itself into any exposed orifice. He flexed his jaw, feeling the strain and soreness there and in the back of his throat, then idly began to wish Ren would stick his long fingers into his mouth and wind a thick arm around his narrow chest.

He whined in disappointment when he felt Ren pulling out, then a hand closed around his upper arm and dragged him over onto his back.

“Ren, what the hell?” he demanded, frowning his displeasure. “You know perfectly well how I feel about face to face.”

“Shh,” Ren told him, “you’ll like this.”

Ren pushed him almost double, knees up to Hux’s own chest, and then pushed back in, leaning his full body weight against Hux as if trying to close the lid of an overfull suitcase. Hux tried to gasp and found he couldn’t, the weight on his chest was too great for him to get a full breath; the pressure on his ribs was only just bearable. He let his head fall back and screwed his eyes closed, giving himself over to the feeling of being overwhelmed and held down. Ren pulled back and adjusted the angle of his hips and when he pushed again the head of his cock stimulated Hux’s prostate mercilessly. Hux came over himself with a strangled yell.

“See?” Ren said, pleased with himself as he pulled out and let Hux fall sideways into a foetal position, still trembling and gasping. “Knew you’d like that. You love it when I hold you down.”

“Shut up,” Hux panted. “Why are you still talking?”

“Hey,” Ren said, wrapping a hand around himself and straddling Hux’s waist, “can I come on your face? Please say yes.”

“Fuck you, Ren,” Hux replied, closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

*~*~*

When Hux came back from an aggressive sonic shower, he found Ren was still propped up in his bed, one thickly muscled arm behind his head and a thoughtful expression on his ridiculous, quasi-handsome face. Hux climbed into bed and turned onto his side, facing away from Ren and hoping he would take the hint and leave, preferably without launching into another of his sulks or tantrums first.

“Hey Hux?” Ren murmured, pulling him back against his broad chest. “Can I – can we talk about stuff?”

Hux sighed, too limp and exhausted to put up a proper fight. “If that _stuff_ is your feelings, then no.”

“No. I mean, like sex stuff.”

Hux looked back over his shoulder. “Sorry, am I boring you?”

Ren frowned, stroking a hand slowly up and down Hux’s arm. “No. I just… I want to know what turns you on.”

“Your enormous dick turns me on. I thought we had established that.”

“I just – I think about you and it drives me crazy. I want to know all the things you like.”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Well,” Ren hesititated, “do you have any kinks?”

“No,” Hux said sharply. “Why, do _you_?”

“I like it when you tell me how it feels – when it feels good.”

“You like being praised – yes, that’s a huge shock.”

“And I like coming in you and on you, just, how you look when you’re covered in my come. I don’t think that’s a kink, though, it’s pretty normal.”

“Nothing about you is _normal_ , Ren – everything about you is totally excessive.”

There was silence for a blissful moment, until Ren asked: “how come you don’t like kissing?”

Hux shrugged. “I don’t know. It seems unhygienic.”

“It doesn’t make much sense that you’ll have my cock in your mouth but not my tongue.”

“Ren, if you want to go off and find another sex partner who better fits your preferences, then go ahead.”

“I didn’t mean that. You take everything as a criticism!” Another pause before Ren continued, in a self-pitying sort of voice, “I just find it strange, that’s all. It makes me feel like a sex worker.”

Hux had to stifle his impulse to laugh at this. “A sex worker?”

“Yeah. It’s like it’s impersonal, and I’m just following instructions. Or like I’m just… a _thing_ built to pleasure you.”

“Believe me, if you were I’d have uninstalled the language software.”

“Fuck off,” Ren shoved him.

“This is _my_ bed,” Hux retorted, “you fuck off!”

Ren made a plaintive noise and curled around him from behind, nuzzling at the nape of his neck. “Have you really never used a sex toy? I thought you must, when you get yourself ready. Because you’re always stretched just right for me—”

“Ren!” Hux snapped.

“I just think it would be hot, that’s all. I’d like to watch you.”

“Well you’re not going to.”

“You don’t trust me.”

“I don’t trust anyone more than I absolutely have to in order to achieve my goals. Neither should you, if you know what’s good for you.”

He felt Ren pull away, the heavy sigh as he flopped onto his back. “That’s sad,” he said after a pause. “I pity you.”

Hux started to laugh, a hysterical feeling that pooled low in his stomach. “ _You_ pity _me_?”

“I do.” Hux felt the mattress dip and then spring back as Ren climbed out of the bed. The momentum rocked Hux onto his back and he watched Ren padding around the room hunting for his clothes.

“Anyway,” Ren said, stepping into his dark side fishing waders, “I don’t know what you’re so afraid of.”

Hux squinted at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re afraid of what would happen if you told me about your sexual fantasies.”

“What?” Hux demanded, more sharply than he meant to.

Ren stared at him, his gaze uncomfortably intense. “I wouldn’t tell anyone, you know.”

“You’re delusional,” Hux said. “More than usual, even. Go and fine-tune your wizard powers or whatever it is you do when you’re not hanging around here whinging about how no-one appreciates you and your superior penis – I want to get some bloody sleep.”

“Fuck you, Hux!” Ren gathered up the rest of his clothes with a look of wounded dignity.

“That’s the part I like! It’s the rest of it I can live without.”

Ren swept out of his bedroom with a self-righteous scowl, leaving Hux to punch his pillow in frustration and then flop down face-first onto the mattress.

 _Humans_ , he thought. _For all their intellectual superiority, they really are the most arrogant, thin-skinned species._


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo felt the shocks run down his arm as he hacked away, sparks flying and a shuddering, searing sound as the plasma of his saber carved into the wall panel. Everything thwarted him! The scavenger girl, his former master, and now even wires and components. How could he be expected to complete his training when the Order could not even provide him with transport and simple tools?

Breathing heavily under his mask, Kylo deactivated his blade and holstered the saber at his belt. He clenched his fists at his side, gloves creaking, then he strode off down the corridor. Some unfortunate troopers who had just turned the corner were swept aside with a furious gesture of his hand, toppling like pins. When Kylo reached the bridge, scattering officers and technicians in his wake, he bellowed out “HUX!”

The officer standing before the prow-facing viewport turned, a dark-haired woman with the grey-green banding of a naval captain around her sleeve. “You!” Kylo demanded. “Where is General Hux?”

The captain’s expression darkened with suspicion at the sight of him. “Kylo Ren,” she said collectedly. “The general is off-duty. His whereabouts are none of my business.”

“Useless!” Kylo spat, turning with a swirl of his tunic.

He made his way along a series of corridors until he reached a bank of turbolifts. One of the lift doors opened and out stepped a whey-faced man with the rank cylinders and armbands of a lieutenant. The way he flinched and cowered when he saw Kylo standing before him made Kylo suspect that they had met before. Now that he considered it, Kylo vaguely recognized the man: it was one of Hux’s favourite lackies, one he often sent to deliver insolent messages to Kylo concerning mission outcomes and tedious meetings he was expected to attend. Another buttoned-up little apparatchik with no power of his own. Still, he might know where Hux was, and would be easily intimidated into giving up the knowledge.

“Where is Hux?”

The lieutenant paled further, becoming almost green. “Lord Ren! Forgive me, I don’t know!”

“Where,” Kylo demanded, stepping forward to back the officer into the turbolift car, “is Hux?”

“Sir!” the man objected squeakily, in a tone that bordered on scandalized. “I’m not privy to the general’s plans for his hours off-shift.”

“Use your imagination. What little of it you have.”

The man’s Adam’s apple bobbed above his high collar. “He ah… I suppose he might be in the officer’s lounge. Or… in a leisureplex suite.”

Kylo made a scoffing sound. “The general hates popular culture. The only media he consumes are the propaganda films he himself commissions.”

“In that case… I mean, he’s probably in his quarters, isn’t he?” The officer blinked. “I should think.”

“He’d better be. My time is very valuable, Lieutenant. I don’t care to have it wasted.” Kylo lowered the hand he has been using to hold the officer in a light Force-grip; the man slumped and slid partway down the wall. When Kylo turned and hit the button for the senior command-level quarters, the lieutenant scrambled out from behind him and took off down the corridor in an undisguised run.

When Kylo reached Hux’s suite he punched the code into the keypad next to the door, hoping that the other man would not have gotten round to changing it since their last tryst. The door hissed open and then closed after him as he strode into the main living area, where he stopped abruptly. It was dark in the room but the quarters were not empty: there was light coming from Hux’s bedroom. There were also sounds: Kylo tilted his head and tried to listen over the noise of his own agitated breathing recirculating through the mask. Rapid slapping and high, enthusiastic moans.

A white-hot anger rose up from the pit of his stomach. Hux had hardly waited thirty minutes after Kylo’s scheduled departure time to have another man up to his rooms. Who was it - someone who took direction better than Kylo did? Someone with a bigger dick, or more skill in using it? Kylo would catch them, and then he would kill Hux’s new lover. Hux would yell for him not to – would call him names and accuse him of sentiment, but Kylo didn’t care. Hux could reason and excuse all he wanted, but this was betrayal.

“Hux!” he yelled as he barged into the room, throwing out an arm to hold the lovers in place with the Force; to freeze them into a guilty tableau.

“Get out!” Hux shouted, twitching where he could not struggle. Ren stared at him in confusion – Hux was alone on the bed. He swivelled his head and took note of the holoprojector. It was playing pornography at a very high resolution. Kylo turned back and looked at Hux, noting how very naked and aroused he was, then back at the holo, seeing that only one of the actors was human. The other was a saurian of some kind, though it was hard to tell the species from the close up, which just showed pumping hips covered in grey-green scales and the thrashing of a powerful tail. Kylo looked back at Hux once more and noticed that his hands were down between his thighs, holding on to something.

“Oh,” said Kylo, staggering back a step.

“GET OUT!” Hux roared again, a look of utter fury on his face.

Kylo continued to stand and stare. He felt safely insulated by his mask. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“What does it bloody look like?” Hux snapped, lifting his head off the bed and then letting it fall back down with a thump.

Kylo took a step closer. “It looks like you’re watching xeno porn and fucking yourself.”

Hux bared his teeth at Kylo; his face was very red.

Kylo walked around behind the holoprojector, looking back at Hux through the flickering image, watching him press his thighs together and writhe slowly under the unseen pressure on his chest. Kylo’s attention was arrested by a light in one of the storage closets and he turned to inspect it.

“No! Don’t look at that,” Hux called out. “It’s private.”

“Fucking hell, Hux! Have you always had these? Do you use them to get ready for me, or just when I’m not here?”

“Get _out_!” Hux sounded delirious now. “Why are you even here? Why aren’t you lost in uncharted space where you bloody belong?”

“Because your superior technology has failed again. The hyperdrive in my command shuttle malfunctioned and delayed the launch. The Supreme Leader will not be pleased to hear that a vital mission has been retarded by your engineers’ inability to perform simple routine maintenance!”

Hux made a faint choking sound, his thighs beginning to tremble. “Perhaps if they did not have to start from scratch each time with your ship, these setbacks would not occur! I’m sure…” Hux’s eyes rolled back in his head, his retort broken up by breathless panting. “I’m sure the Supreme… Supreme Leader would be very interested to know how you burn through the Order’s resources.”

Kylo came closer, intrigued by the strange protrusion he could see in the shadowy space between Hux’s thighs. His view was impeded both by Hux’s clutching hand and the fact that the toy itself was partially enveloped by Hux’s body. Almost absently, Kylo reached down and wrapped his hand around the base, just below Hux’s sweat- and lube-slippery fingers, and pulled it free.

“You bastard!” Hux hissed, baring his teeth. “Stop using your foul tricks on me and let me go!”

“Oh,” said Kylo, who had forgotten he was even holding Hux in place. He let go of the power so quickly that Hux bounced on the mattress and the holoprojector gave a sharp burst of static and then shorted out.

“Well,” said Hux, rubbing a hand over his face as he leaned up on one elbow. “This is awkward.”

Kylo glanced down at the toy in his hand. It was moulded in a dark pink silicone. It branched into two shafts, the ends of which were bulbous and covered in tiny rubber spines. “Why…” he began, “why is it in two parts like this?” He struggled to imagine what sort of functionality it might have – surely Hux couldn’t get both prongs inside him at the same time, so what purpose did they serve?

“It’s called a hemipenis. Most saurian species have them.”

“Why do you know that – have you fucked one?”

“No! Bloody hell, Ren. I have not fucked a disgusting reptile!”

“But you want to?”

“No!”

“Oh,” Kylo tilted his head to one side. “It’s just a fantasy? You like to think about it but you don’t want it in real life?”

Hux turned his face to one side, looking sulky at being made to admit this much. “I suppose so.”

“Why?”

He gazed back, eyes blazing defiantly. “What do you mean ‘why’? There’s no ‘why’ to this! I may as well ask why you like fucking men and being told your dick is amazing.”

Kylo cocked his head. “Maybe it’s not that amazing – it doesn’t split in two or do fancy tricks.” He lowered his hand and pushed the toy back where he had found it. Hux’s mouth opened wide and he tilted his hips up, whimpering faintly as the lower shaft slid back in, the uppermost one sliding under his balls, elevating and rolling them.

“You bastard,” he said again, though the insult had lost its sting. The arm he was leaning on trembled with exertion and with a huff of frustration he lay back down.

Kylo’s eyes grew wide beneath the mask. He tightened his grip on the shaft of the toy and pushed again, adding a slight rocking movement. The effect on Hux was immediate and electric: his thighs jerked and his back arched off the bed, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent groan.

“Yeah?” Kylo asked. “You like that? Want me to keep going?”

Hux nodded furiously at this, biting his bottom lip.

Kylo flexed his arm and went to work fucking him properly, finding just the right angle and depth to work the toy. It was oddly satisfying, stimulating Hux like this: he felt powerful and yet removed, his robes and mask creating a barrier between himself and the encounter. His dick pulsed, lying up against his hip under the constricting leather of his trousers. “Feel good?” he prompted.

Hux had his arm flung over his eyes. “Yes – I said yes, damn it!”

“Tell me what you think about when you do this to yourself.”

“No.”

Kylo stilled his hand, the toy almost fully withdrawn. Hux thrashed in displeasure. “Damn you, if you’re going to fuck me with that, do it properly.”

“Not until you tell me about the saurian. You want to get fucked, you have to earn it.”

Hux’s breathing became laboured. “Fine,” he gasped out. “I’m thinking about a saurian: a barabel. They have a lot of sharp teeth and they’re savage.”

“What’s the barabel doing with his teeth? Is he biting you? Is that… is that something you like thinking about?”

“No! I don’t get off by imagining I’m being devoured. What the hell is wrong with you, Ren?”

“I don’t know what you think is hot. You have to tell me.”

“The barabel is pushing me against a wall. His skin is very tough, unyielding. He has claws and he’s gripping my arms.”

“Is he talking? What’s he saying to you?”

“He’s… he’s saying how much I want it.”

“‘You want my big forked dick, I’m gonna fuck you hard’ – something like that?”

Hux tossed his head back and forth in an urgent negative. “Barabels don’t use first-person pronouns.”

“Don’t they?”

“No,” Hux raised his head and frowned critically at where Ren was holding the toy in him. “And they don’t – they don’t fuck like humans. It’s a slow, a twisting motion.”

Kylo adjusted his grip, moved the toy with a rocking motion and a twist. Hux arched again, his dick leaking precome. He laid his hands on his own thighs, gripping tightly.

“Just like that—?” Kylo had to bite back an endearment. He called Hux ‘baby’ a lot during sex – it was just reflexive, something he’d done with previous partners, in a previous life. It wouldn’t do here and now, with his mask still on. After a pause he added: “slut.”

Hux’s eyes flew open. He licked his lips and his pale eyelashes fluttered. “What did you just call me?”

“You heard me,” Kylo said, hearing his own voice resonate richly inside the mask. He leaned down and laid his left hand across Hux’s flushed throat. “Slut.”

Hux let out a shocked, staccato little gasp and then a moan that he tried to stifle by turning his face aside into the pillow.

Heartened, Kylo continued to move his arm steadily. “That’s what you are – so desperate you aren’t even satisfied with one dick anymore; you need two at once, rubbing your sweet spot from both sides.”

Hux opened one eye. “Sweet spot?”

“Your prostate.” Kylo tilted the toy, raising it up at a sharper angle, watching the spiny, oval-shaped head pushing more firmly behind Hux’s balls. Hux made a gratifying choking sound. “Bet I can make you come like this. Fuck you just right until you’re out of your mind.”

“Wait,” Hux said, panting. “Are you _you_ right now, or are you the barabel?”

Under the mask, Kylo frowned. “Does it matter? Whatever you want! Just shut up and enjoy it.” He pushed and rotated his hand in a slow, steady rhythm, until his whole arm was sore, aching in pulses all the way to his shoulder. He did not usually have this much patience, but Hux was spread out for him on his back, like he never was, moaning and writhing for him – because of what Kylo was doing.

Hux arched and groaned louder and Kylo took this as his cue to push in deep and firmly with the toy. Hux made a high, helpless sound and came, fluid streaking across his taut belly. He trembled all over as Kylo slowly pulled the toy out and stroked his long, freckled thigh with a still-gloved hand. A white slimy substance coated the inside of his buttocks and dribbled out over his rim when Kylo pulled the head of the toy free. It looked more like slime than lubricant and Kylo shuddered at this – that Hux’s fantasy would extend so far as to compel him to buy a substance resembling alien come.

Kylo climbed off the bed and went into the ‘fresher, leaving the toy down in the bay of the sanistream and taking a clean towel and wetting it in the sink. When he returned to the bedroom, Hux was still lying on his back with one leg crooked out to the side and his arm over his eyes. Kylo rubbed him down briskly, causing Hux to let out a groan of displeasure. Groggily, Hux rolled onto his side and rose from the bed. He shrugged into a grey towelling robe, then went to a cabinet in the corner and poured himself a measure of brandy.

“So,” he said after he had taken two greedy gulps of the liquor. “What do you want?”

Kylo frowned at the question. He reached up and unlatched his helmet and let it aside on the bedside table. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve seen… well, you’ve seen this. You’re in a position to bargain. So bargain.”

“Bargain?” Kylo repeated – a sudden understanding struck him and his eyes narrowed. “You think I want to blackmail you?”

Hux took another swallow of his drink, bared his teeth in a look of fierce contempt. “Oh yes, I suppose we’re both gentlemen - there’s no need to use the ‘b’ word.”

“Hux, I don’t know how it was where you come from, but I don’t sleep with people to manipulate them. The Knights of Ren are above all your petty scheming – you do not ascend in the power of the dark side by telling tales to your superiors.”

Hux gave a joyless bark of laughter. “Oh yes, you are a noble warrior – immune to distraction and temptation. And so you would have me believe that I can roll over and show you my soft underbelly, and you will simply let the opportunity pass?”

“Hux, I don’t get what the big deal is! I’ve already seen you on all fours begging for my dick, what difference does it make if you sometimes like to fuck yourself with a toy instead?” Kylo looked towards the closet compartment, the array of bizarre shapes and colours. “Oh, you mean because you have a thing for xeno? You think that’s shameful?”

“It _is_ shameful!” Hux retorted, his voice reaching the same nasal pitch as when he rallied the troops with a stirring oration. “Humans are the highest, most civilized species in the galaxy – aliens should want to emulate us, we shouldn’t want to debase ourselves with them!”

Kylo frowned. “You don’t really believe that do you – the propaganda?”

“Of course I do: it’s not propaganda, it’s scientific fact! Honestly Ren, sometimes I think you must have been raised in some rimkin hovel, the ignorant way you talk.”

“I had tutors!” Kylo snapped back. “They were expensive and there were a lot of them! That’s why I know the difference between propaganda and _science_. Just because a species is differently adapted, or has a different culture, doesn’t mean it’s inferior.”

Hux made a disgusted face. “Cultural relativism! That’s New Republican claptrap.”

Kylo sighed in exasperation. After a moment of reflection, he continued: “you know, this doesn’t surprise me – in fact, now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. You hate the idea of anyone being your equal. That’s why you get off on xeno – because one of your saurians isn’t going to try to kiss you or want to spend the night in your room after you’ve slid off his forked dick.”

Hux’s nostrils flared. “Get out. I think you’ve said quite enough.”

“You’ve changed your tune,” Kylo remarked. “Two minutes ago you were ready to give me anything I asked for so I wouldn’t expose your dirty little secret.”

“That was before you made it clear what an earnest and complete idiot you are.”

Kylo walked over to where Hux stood by the drinks cabinet and poured himself a brandy, throwing it back in one gulp and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, slamming the fancy tumbler back down on the table top. “You haven’t even asked me if I want to get off. That’s bad manners.”

“I didn’t invite you here for an assignation – you barged in!”

“Yes, on your _special alone time_. Seems like you were set up to go all night.” When Hux glared at him he gave a slow smile. “Out of interest, what were you going to move on to next?”

“Fuck you, Ren.”

“Oh, you want me to guess?” Kylo walked over to the storage unit and crossed his arms over his chest. “Shit, Hux, how long have you been collecting all this?”

“Get away from there! Don’t touch anything!”

“Limited editions are they? High resale value?” Kylo found himself cresting a huge wave of joy at the thought of having smug, buttoned-up Hux on the back foot.

Hux stalked over and tried to reach the control pad to close the panel cover, but Kylo caught him by the upper arm and held him at bay. “No, seriously, I’m interested. Who makes these things?”

“There’s a community of enthusiasts and vendors – contactable through the holonet, if you know where to look.”

“Are they all modelled on actual alien species?”

“Most of them. Some are… fantasy, I suppose.”

“Yeah? You must have a lot of fantasies.” Kylo pushed up against him, grinding his hips in a circle. He lowered his head and nuzzled the side of Hux’s neck, burying his nose in the short strands of red hair below his ear and breathing in – he loved the smell of Hux’s scalp, the astringency of his hair pomade.

“Is this seriously turning you on?”

“Not the alien thing – that doesn’t do anything for me one way or another. Just… how hot it gets you. That you do this to yourself. Will you let me… can we play some more? Like before, where you tell me your fantasy and I help get you off? I want that, I want it so bad, Hux.”

He felt Hux go very still, a mistrustful animal not sure if it would let itself be handled.

“If I do it with you,” Kylo blurted out, not wanting to lose this strange moment that felt like intimacy, “then it’s not just your thing – right? I can’t throw it back in your face if I liked it too.” Hux did not reply, but he did not pull away either – he seemed to be considering the idea, his strategist’s mind ticking over and balancing up pitfalls and probabilities. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, rocking him left and right with a gentle sway, trying not to show his excitement or how much he wanted Hux to be his.  “What were you going to use next? Tell me.”

“I don’t know,” Hux said, his voice subdued. “I have to decide in the moment. That’s what makes it exciting.”

“Because you’re imagining – what? That a non-human just drags you into some dark alley and has its way with you?”

“No,” Hux’s tone was one of disgust. “Of course not. I have to let them do it.”

“Oh – because that’s more shameful?”

“Yes.”

“How many of them have you been with? What kinds? What was your favourite?”

“Stars, Ren – none! I’ve never slept with a filthy alien. There are limits!”

“You’ve really never acted on it?”

“Would you? Why am I asking that – of course you would. You have the impulse control of a hungry rancor.”

“Is one of these things a rancor?” He felt Hux's body stiffen against him. “Oh shit – let me guess. This one?” He pointed to a brown and white dildo that was about twenty-five centimetres in length, of uniform width and with a squared-off, flared tip.

“No, that’s a thakwaash. They’re a sentient equine species, idiot.”

“This one?” Kylo pointed to a grey dildo that was long and smoothly cylindrical, curving smoothly and tapering off at the end.

“No. That’s a neelabi, they’re aquatic. I’ll give you a clue, it’s lower down.”

Kylo cast his gaze down to a row of massive toys – each one as long as his forearm with wide, bulbous bases and wicked curved tips. He pointed to a purple and red one.

“No, guess again.”

Kylo pointed to a brown and black one.

“Correct.”

“Shit, Hux – you don’t really – you can’t get those inside you, can you?”

“Not all the way, no. That would involve a great deal of time and training.”

“But you like to – what? How do you play with them?”

“You want me to show you?”

“Yes, please, please, Hux.”

“Go and sit on the bed, hands on your knees.”

Kylo quickly complied, moistening his lips and gripping his own thighs tightly through the rough fabric of his tunic. Hux took out the rancor dildo and Kylo shivered when he saw that he had to hold it in two hands. Hux set the toy down on the floor on its wide, substantial base and went to retrieve a jar of something from another compartment in the display. He shrugged off his robe and draped it across a chair then sank to his knees behind the toy.

“What is that stuff?” Kylo asked as he watched Hux snapping back the top of the mysterious jar and scooping out a handful of the same white, translucent substance he had seen earlier that looked like a cross between come and slime.

“Custom lubricant.” Hux dribbled it thickly over the tip of the toy. It dripped and ran down all the bumps and crevices and Kylo felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

“You’re not going to hurt yourself on that, are you?”

“Of course not. I’m not an amateur.” Hux rose up on his knees and straddled the thick toy, one hand curled around the bedstead for balance.

“Wait,” Kylo said. “Aren’t you going to tell me what’s happening? In the fantasy, I mean.”

“What?”

“Well you’re fucking a rancor, right? How did that happen?”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “You mean did I buy it dinner first?”

“No, but where are you?”

Hux closed his eyes, considering. “I’m in some hideous den of iniquity. You know the kind of place – some warlord’s vice den. He keeps a rancor for bloodsport.”

“And you… seduce it?”

“No, no – rancors are only semi-sentient; they can’t be reasoned with. But it’s restrained – chained to a wall. I can sneak into its lair and see that its huge dick is hard and begging for attention.” Hux’s eyes fluttered closed as he slowly lowered himself onto the tip of the dildo. A crease appeared between his eyebrows and he chewed his bottom lip. “Mmm, yes – like that. I can take as much as I want of it.”

Kylo’s palms sweated and made his grip on his knees slippery. “Fuck. Baby – you’re so… you love that. You have no limits.”

Hux opened his eyes and smirked at him, his thigh muscles flexing as he fucked himself shallowly. “ _This_ is what I do to get ready for you. I break out one of the heavy hitters and take as much of it as I can – as I dare.”

Kylo moaned helplessly and palmed himself through his robes.

“Ah-ah!” Hux reprimanded. “I said you could look, I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”

“But Hux–”

“Stop touching yourself this instant. Stand up and come and watch properly.”

Kylo obediently rose to his feet and went around behind Hux where he could see the toy breeching his body. Hux was angling his hips with a practised ease and letting his body weight help him sink down. He was nowhere near close to taking all the monstrous toy, of course, but he had certainly taken more than the tip of the iceberg. Kylo admired the way he was stretched open around it, his breath coming quickly at the sight. He stepped closer and settled his hands on Hux’s bare shoulders.

“Hux, can I… can I choose something? A toy to pleasure you with?”

Hux looked back over his shoulder. He was perspiring slightly from the exertion and a curl of dark copper hair clung to his temple. “Choose something?”

“It’ll be good for you, I promise – I’ll make it so good.” Kylo trailed his still-gloved fingertips down the channel at the centre of Hux’s back, feeling the bumps of his spine. “Baby – please.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Alright – alright already! You know I hate it when you babble on.”

Kylo slid his hands under Hux’s armpits and lifted him off the toy, which left his body with a slick, sucking sound. Hux grunted at the loss and struggled to get his feet under him as Kylo supported him to the bed. The mattress bounced as Hux fell sideways on it, bringing a hand up to squeeze his renewed erection. Kylo took a lingering look at him – wet tip of his cock peeking out from above the line of his fingers, thick, slimy lubricant smeared between his thighs – before turning to investigate Hux’s cabinet of curiosities.

The back of the storage area was made of some foam-like material that took the impression of the toy and held it in place. The toys were arranged by size and shape (perhaps by genus as well). Small plugs at the top, down to the unfeasibly large items ranged along the bottom line. Lower down were long drawers that pulled out to reveal accessories – rope, cleaning solutions, more of the custom lubricant. And pornography – reams of it. He resisted the urge to thumb through the disc covers – Hux probably would not stand for his collection being openly pawed like that.

“While we’re still young,” Hux prompted testily, hand moving slowly as he stroked himself from base to tip.

“Why isn’t this one on display?” Kylo asked, picking up a long rectangular box from the bottommost drawer. It had a weight to it that suggested a toy.

“No,” said Hux sharply. “Put that back.”

“Why?” Kylo’s interest in the item was instantly piqued.

“Because I bought it on a whim. I don’t use that one.”

“Yeah?” Kylo opened the box. Inside was a long, greyish-white dildo with a tulip-shaped opening at the tip. Nestled next to it were three translucent eggs wrapped in some sort of vacuum-seal packaging.

“Ren, I swear, put all that back or I will never touch your ridiculous cock ever again.”

Kylo laughed. “Holy shit, Hux! Is this what I think it is?”

“I told you, I don’t intend to use it. It’s just a novelty!”

“Liar.” Kylo set the box down to remove his gloves and tuck them into his belt, then tore the vacuum-packet open and rolled the first egg into the palm of his hand. He lowered his head and sniffed – it smelled of nothing in particular, but very faintly saline. “What are these made of?”

“Seaweed jelly - they’re hypoallergenic. Now if your curiosity has been satisfied…”

Kylo turned, narrowing his eyes. “What species is this even meant to be?”

Hux swallowed and turned his face away. “There are a number of semi-sentient species that implant their eggs in a host organism. In rathtars for instance—”

“You imagine having sex with rathtars?”   

“It’s not sex.”

“You imagine a rathtar laying its eggs in you?”

“I told you, I’ve never used that toy!”

“Oh, were you saving it for a special occasion? Because I think it would be a lot better with two people – I can tie you down.”

“Why would I be tied down?”

“You know, because it’s a rathtar – it has tentacles.”

“I suppose so, yes,” Hux said in an artificially level voice that indicated he wished Kylo to believe he’d never really thought about this matter before. “It’s a savage creature. It wouldn’t listen to reason.”

“I can – with my powers, if you want. Or,” he lifted a length of coiled, silken-textured rope from one of the half-opened drawers.

Hux swallowed, tilting his head back. “Do you know how?”

“I’m… I worked a lot with cargo, when I was growing up.”

Hux laughed, a sound that was sharp and incredulous, but not overtly cruel – as if Kylo had genuinely surprised him. “The more I learn about you, the less explicable you are.”

Kylo surged forward, rope stretched out in his hands. “I’m going to tie you up tight – so you can’t move, so you’re exposed.”

Hux scrambled up the bed, eyes widening. “Go on then, do it.”

Kylo had to stop his hands trembling with excitement as he went to work. He grasped Hux’s wrists in one hand and looped the rope around and between them, knotting it securely before tugging Hux’s arms above his head and looping the rope around the slats of the headboard. He then hitched the rope around each of Hux’s knees in turn before threading the slack through the small gap between his wrist bonds, pulling it tight and tying it off. Kylo watched in satisfaction as Hux tried the bonds. A fierce, haughty look came into his eyes when he realised that pulling down his arms would raise his knees higher, leaving him elevated and exposed as if he was in a pair of gynaecological stirrups. His hole was stretched and red, still overflowing with the translucent goo.

“So,” Kylo said, stepping back to admire the view, “the rathtar has you in its grip. You can’t escape.” Spurred on by his own daring, he added: “not that you want to escape. It knows that. It knows how hot you are to accept its… clutch.”

Kylo lifted the toy and felt its heft: it was heavy but slightly floppy, since empty. “It probes you first… to make sure you’re a suitable host.” The head of the toy slid in easily and with a loud and hollow squelching sound. Kylo felt another hot flare of arousal – he was so hard, already so close just from watching. He could feel the thud of his pulse running down the underside of his dick where it pressed against the inseam of his underwear.

Hux flexed his long fingers, shifting slightly in a movement perhaps calculated to look like an escape attempt, but which only served to push the toy in deeper.

“It likes what it feels,” Kylo continued, “it knows you’re hot and willing.”

Hux shuddered helplessly and let out a whine. “Ren... Ren you can’t keep saying these things. It’s too obscene.”

“It’s your fantasy. You can tell me if I get it wrong.” Kylo pulled the toy out and reached into the box, fumbling slightly as he gripped the first egg with his slippery fingers. Hux was struggling to lean forward and watch him push it into the mouth of the toy, his gaze bright and avid. Kylo hurried to add the remaining two eggs and then, in what he felt was an inspired move, picked up a bottle of the specialist lube and squirted it into the opening, filling out the gaps between the eggs and making the whole structure firm and taut. Still gripping it beneath what he supposed was the glans of this strange organ, he slid his other hand down and squeezed the base, making the thick, slimy lube ooze out and dribble down the sides.

“The creature knows you like what you see. It’s highly evolved to scent out hot-blooded sluts. It lets its ovipositor fill, the eggs sliding down into place and ready for implanting in the host.”   

Hux groaned and slumped back, sweat had gathered on his top lip. Kylo leaned a knee on the bed and laid one hand on Hux’s inner thigh, fanning out his fingers and admiring how big his hand looked there. He teased Hux’s rim with the toy, letting him feel the bulbous, dripping head, and then slid it into him with one firm, relentless push. Hux’s toes curled and he bucked back against Kylo’s fist where it was closed around the base of the toy.

“It likes being inside you. Its tentacles search out your heat in all your wet, flexing holes.” Before Hux could question this new line of narrative, Kylo leaned down and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Hux’s mouth. Hux stiffened and then let his eyes close, lifting his head at an awkward angle so he could deepen their contact and suck on Kylo’s tongue. It was not quite a kiss, but Kylo would take it – he twisted and flexed his tongue and pushed it deeper until he thought Hux would choke – but he didn’t, he moaned and sucked more eagerly.

In his excitement, Kylo gripped the base of the toy too tightly and he felt the eggs shift upwards, the first popping out and into Hux’s body. Hux let out a yell that was strangled by tongue and Kylo pulled back to let him breathe.

“Bloody hell, Ren!” Hux was very red in the face, his chest heaved. “Give me some warning!”

“The rathtar doesn’t warn or ask for your leave, it just pumps you full.” Ren pushed again, a more controlled squeeze this time and he watched Hux’s bottom lip tremble and his spine arch as the second egg slipped into him. Ren pulled the toy back and ran his hand up the length of the hot, slippery shaft to eject the final egg. When he pulled the toy free he could see the convex surface of the last egg protruding slightly; the copious lubricant dribbling from Hux’s stretched rim. Kylo pushed it back inside with his thumb; Hux moaned and thrashed, his cock leaking so invitingly that Kylo had to wrap his hand around it and stroke him.

“There,” he said, his voice rough. “It’s filled you up, made you a vessel for its filthy alien seed. It slithers away now because its mission is complete.” Kylo reached up and undid the knots around Hux’s wrists, letting out the slackened rope and lowering his heels to the mattress.

Hux flexed his toes and rubbed his wrists, he looked a little like he was in shock – wide eyed and yet strangely unaware of his surroundings. He tried to roll into a sitting position but when this jostled the objects inside him he gasped and fell back onto the mattress again.

“What are you going to do?” Kylo asked him in a low voice.

“What?” he blinked.

“Are you going to leave the alien spawn inside you?”

“No-o,” the syllable wobbled at the end, as if Hux was not entirely sure about this.

“You’re going to push them out,” Kylo prompted. He felt very competent all of a sudden, as if he knew Hux’s fantasies better than Hux himself ever could.

“Yes,” Hux said, not the eager, hard-edged voice he had before, but something softer – as if he really had retreated into the fantasy.

“Sit up,” Kylo told him. When Hux struggled again, Kylo caught him around his chest and dragged him upright. Hux leaned forward, flattening his palms on the mattress and spreading his knees, adopting an ungainly squatting position.

Kylo picked up the towel he had used to rub Hux down earlier and arranged it under him – draping it in a loose circle (almost like a nest, his brain supplied helpfully). He ran his hand down Hux’s pale back. “Go on,” he said. “Push.”

Hux’s legs trembled and he ducked his head until his chin was against his breastbone, letting out an effortful sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper. The first egg popped out easily along with a mess of the slimy lubricant. Hux threw his head back and panted, his dick twitching visibly. Kylo reached down and gripped it, stroking him slowly. He bit his lip as he took a moment to admire Hux’s pretty pink dick – it was slender and tapered, and it felt insubstantial in Kylo’s big, calloused hand. Touching it made him feel powerful, in some abstract way.

The second egg took longer to push out and Kylo felt his own mouth hanging open in a slack, idiotic expression of lust as he watched it emerge, the girth of it stretching out Hux’s hole into a dark pink circle. He grunted and felt his cock start to leak more freely under the layers of heavy fabric. Hux started to buck into Kylo’s hand, the white protrusion sticking out from between his cheeks and hanging there suspended for a moment before dropping into the folds of the towel below. Kylo trailed the fingers of his free hand up Hux’s slippery inner thigh and pushed in with his middle finger, circling the rim with the tip of his finger and feeling for the bottom curve of the next egg.

“Push,” he said again. Hux did – stomach protruding as his back flexed concave. His hair was curling against his neck, darkened with sweat, the strands of it that were normally smoothed flat against his head falling into his eyes as he strained and grunted from the effort. The egg emerged slowly this time, and when Hux’s muscles gave out and he stopped pushing, it retracted back inside him.

“There,” Kylo said, rubbing the small of his back and admiring the way one of his long thighs was trembling faintly from exhaustion. “You’re doing well.”

“No,” he murmured faintly, “oh no, I can’t…”

“Of course you can.”

“I can’t,” he repeated, more emphatically this time.

“Oh,” Kylo said. “Well, I mean they’re gelatin, right? They melt?”

Hux turned his head to glare at Kylo through strands of his own damp hair. “Oh no,” he said, in the sort of flat, ironical tone an actor might use to prompt another who had forgotten his lines. “This filthy alien egg is stuck in me. Stuck in me forever unless I get some help.”

“Oh!” said Kylo, his eyebrows raising in sudden understanding. “Yes, I see that. You’ve been straining for hours. You’re exhausted. You have no choice but to go and seek assistance. But who could you trust to help you? You’d have to return to the ship and go to medbay.”

“Yes,” Hux said, in a choked voice, spreading his thighs wider as he sat back. “I would have no choice.”

“No choice but to confess everything,” Kylo continued eagerly. “You’re waiting there on the exam table in one of those backless gowns, you’re bare ass on the table, squirming around that thing you can’t get out of you.”

Hux nodded, moving into position so he was sitting on the mattress with his feet flat on the floor. He cupped a hand around his dick and squeezed it, looking up at Kylo through his thick, pale eyelashes.

“A hand pulls the flimsy modesty curtain aside and you see a man has come to examine you. He’s a medical technician, his name is Matt.”

“What the hell?” Hux blinked and frowned at him. “Why do I need to know his name?”

In truth, Kylo had no idea why the medical technician character was so fleshed-out – it just came to him all in one flash of inspiration. “You can see it printed on his badge: Technician Matt. He looks a lot like me except his hair is blond and curly. He’s dressed in mid-grey scrubs and he has glasses, the kind with the big, chunky lenses. He’s not very suave but he’s very dedicated to his job and he wants you to feel comfortable. He tells you that he’ll do anything in his power to help you.”

Hux stared at him with a look of blank incredulity. “And?”

“So go on,” Kylo urged, “tell him.”

Hux pressed his knuckles to his eyes, narrow shoulders shaking with silent, hysterical laughter. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Alright, ‘Matt’. Matt, you seem like a very responsible medical technician.”

“Thank-you, sir, you should tell my supervisor that,” said Kylo in a voice was a little flatter than his own.

“Matt, I have a problem of a very sensitive nature.”

“All medical procedures are a matter of the strictest confidence, sir.” Kylo blinked at Hux and moistened his lips. “Also,” he added, in his own voice, “Matt has no friends. He’s new to the Finalizer and very lonely. You know this and you trust him.”

“How the hell would I know any of that?”

“You read his personnel file and requested him because he’s new and more likely to be discreet. You can tell he’s lonely because he looks lonely.”  

“Oh for the love of…” Hux rolled his eyes and shifted. “Alright, Matt. For some reason I feel I can trust you. My problem is that there’s an object inside me and I need someone with big, dextrous hands to remove it.”

“Where inside you?” Kylo blinked rapidly. “Is it in your ear canal? Stuck in your throat?”

“No… it’s…” Hux swallowed flushed with humiliation. “It’s in the anal cavity.”

“Oh, I see. What kind of object, sir? Should we do an x-ray?”

“That won’t be necessary. It’s… it’s an egg. A rathtar egg. I was… inseminated. I was able to expel most of the eggs on my own but this one is stuck.”

“Oh, you’re eggbound?”

“Why are you saying that like it’s a thing that happens?”

“It does happen, sir. Not to humans, generally, but other species. Avian ones, and some saurians.”

“This Matt fellow is very knowledgeable,” Hux remarked drily.

Kylo nodded. “He’s training to better himself. He wants to be a xenobiologist.”

“Alright, I don’t need Matt’s life story.”

“No,” Kylo agreed darkly. “You need his help.” Kylo cleared his throat. “Sir, I’ll need you to lie back so I can examine you.”

Hux rolled back, hooking his arms around his knees and drawing his legs back towards his chest. He flinched when he feels Kylo’s hand on his thigh. “Gloves” he hissed.

“What?”

“Gloves. In the storage unit. Second row of drawers.”

Kylo went to find them, picking up a fresh bottle of lubricant while he was there – the regular, clear kind, such as might reasonably be used by a medical professional. He pulled a chair up to the bedside and sat down, tugging on the nitrile gloves and letting the elastic snap against his wrists. “Alright sir,” he said, “let’s begin the examination. I’m going to palpate your abdomen first, to check there’s no serious internal injury.” Kylo had heard enough medical patter from all his time spent recuperating from injuries over the years, drifting in and out of consciousness to the smell of bacta. He was glad this experience was finally coming in useful for something.

Hux sighed helplessly as Kylo’s fingers pressed into his stomach, moving down from his diaphragm to his pubic bone. “I don’t want you to be embarrassed,” Kylo said in the serious Matt voice as he dribbled lube over his fingers. “It’s not uncommon for men to grow erect during an intimate examination. Nervous tension can cause that reaction – it’s just physiological. I’m going to do the internal examination now, try to relax.”

Hux raised his head. He swallowed and nodded before lying back, raising his knees higher.

“Breathe out,” Kylo said, deciding this was a nice touch. As Hux’s ribcage sank he pushed in with his middle finger, swirling it slowly around Hux’s rim and then pushing in until he could feel the convex bottom of the last egg. “Ah, I’ve located the… obstruction sir. You must be very distressed and uncomfortable with that big, alien thing in you.”

The extreme perspective turned Hux’s body into a landscape of gentle curves and dips, but Ren could still make out his furious nodding. Kylo cleared his throat. “I’m going to attempt a digital extraction.”

“Yes!” Hux yelped. “Oh stars, hurry up!”

Kylo wished he had some actual medical instruments to embroider the fantasy – he would ask Hux to get some for next time – a speculum, perhaps, to hold Hux open while he groped inside. He hoped there would _be_ a next time and forced himself to concentrate harder on pleasing Hux. He slid in two fingers then worked his thumb in too, trying to open them out as best he could in the tight, hot space behind the egg.

“I need you to push for me, sir. One last time – can you do that?”

“Yes,” Hux said, a helpless sort of sob.

“One, two, three.” Kylo watched Hux’s stomach muscles go taut and felt his thighs shake against his shoulders. The egg slipped between his fingertips and he struggled to get a purchase on it, eventually resorting to using the Force to draw it towards him and hoping that Hux would not notice or remark on it as out of character for ‘Matt’. Kylo pulled the egg free with a wet sound and deposited it with the other two in the folds of the towel, cupping it carefully as the structure had already started to break down from Hux’s body heat. He looked back at Hux, the wet opening between this spread cheeks. “Perhaps I should examine you once more internally,” he said. “Just to check there’s nothing else that needs… attention.”

Hux wet his lips. “Your hands are very skilled, but I think you could give me attention with something more satisfying. Something that would make me forget all about that horrible alien.” He slid his foot off the bed and rubbed it between Kylo’s thighs. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you Matt? I like that. I have one just like you – a fucktoy who comes when I call and fills me right up with his cock. He’s not very obedient, though. He’s brash and needy and he talks too much. You’re not like that, are you Matt?”

Kylo glared at him, struggling not to break character. “No, sir.”

Hux flashed him a smile. “I’m relieved to hear it.”

“I just want to please you,” Kylo blurted out. He knew that the lack of a ‘sir’ postfix was dangerous; blurring the lines between fantasy and reality. Hux’s gaze got sharper, but he accepted it.

“You have been very helpful and I always reward those who serve me well. You deserve to be rewarded. Get that lovely cock out – let me see it.”

Kylo fumbled with his layers of garments, pulling up his outer tunic and struggling with the top of his trousers. He made a shocked, desperate noise when he finally got his hand around his own dick. He was still wearing the lubricant-smeared gloves and the heat of his hand felt somewhat remote – almost as if the touch belonged to someone else.

“Oh,” said Hux, sitting up. “That is a fine specimen.” He reached out and ran a fingertip from the head of Ren’s cock down to the wiry hair at its base. Kylo let out a high-pitched sound at this, fervently willing Hux to continue with this line of dialogue. “Such a big boy,” Hux murmured, closing his hand around the base and squeezing. “And so eager to please. I appreciate that in my staff.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, sir,” Kylo managed to stutter out. “Not after what you’ve been through.”

“You won’t hurt me – don’t be afraid of that. I need you to fuck me as hard as you can, to wipe away the memory of that awful creature. You can do that, can’t you Matt?”

“Yes! I can show you what it is to be fucked properly by one of your own kind. That’s… that’s what you need.” In his excitement, Kylo fumbled trying to insert the head of his cock, but he righted himself and slid in half way with one firm push. He bent over and pulled Hux’s legs over his shoulders, holding him open so he could see everything as he thrust into him fully: Kylo’s own cock disappearing where he had seen so many toys ease the way; the thick, slime-like lubricant coating his shaft; Hux’s slick thighs and his slender pink cock bouncing against his stomach with every roll of Kylo’s hips. Hux’s was face sweaty and open in pleasure – seeing that was the most intimate and forbidden thing of all.

Kylo knew he wouldn’t last – he didn’t think Hux even wanted him to. Hux just needed that last, rough push – to be fucked with the full weight of Kylo’s body. Kylo threw his weight forward, grasping Hux’s waist with his slippery hands and gripping as tightly as he could to pull Hux down onto the base of his cock as his hips snapped up. Hux gasped and groaned, hand closing around his own dick.

“Like that?” Kylo grunted.   

“ _Just_ like that.” Hux’s brow furrowed and he panted with effort as he jerked himself faster, the sinews of his forearm flexing. “You’re my big, dumb animal, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Kylo admitted with a yelp. His hips stuttered; the teasing and the overstimulation and Hux’s words were all too much – he was coming. Hux opened his eyes when he felt Kylo spilling into him – more wetness when he was already overflowing. He moaned and twisted as he tugged roughly at himself; Kylo pushed deeper, hoping he could stay hard long enough to satisfy him. Hux was clutching at his shoulder with one hand and Kylo wondered what he was thinking of – now, this moment, or some other place and fantastical scenario? He wanted to kiss Hux’s open mouth and suck on his bottom lip, but before he could get the courage or calm his breathing enough to do so, Hux started to come, spine arching as he coated his fist and stomach with spurts of semen.

Kylo eased out slowly and stood gazing down at him for a long moment: Hux panting, his hand splayed out over his stomach. Kylo stoked Hux’s thigh, absently, then remembered he was still wearing the nitrile gloves. He stripped them off and touched Hux’s bare skin greedily – the hollow of his hip and his pale, shivering flank.

“Stop that,” Hux said, giving him a weak, irritated swat before rolling away.

Kylo went to the ‘fresher and found another towel to clean himself off, then tucked himself back into his unpleasantly damp underwear and fixed his clothes as best he could. He shivered, his sweat cooling against his skin. He wanted nothing more than to take a shower and then lie down and sleep, but as the clouds of the pleasant fantasy they had constructed dissipated, he started to remember his mission.

He filled a glass with water at the sink and drank it down, then refilled it and went back into the bedroom. Hux was lying diagonally across the bed, still with a blank, stunned look on his face, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.

“Here,” Kylo said, wrapping one arm around his narrow shoulders and helping him to sit up. He pressed the glass to Hux’s lips and he reached up in an automatic movement and gripped it, sucking noisily at the water within and then spluttering.

“This is water!” Hux stared incredulously into the glass.

“Yes. What were you expecting?”

“Brandy, obviously.”

“You need to replenish fluids. You should eat something salty, too.”

“Oh fuck off,” Hux said, pressing the glass back into Kylo’s hand and rising to his feet. Kylo watched blankly as Hux gathered up the toys lying scattered across the bedroom and disappeared into the ‘fresher.

Kylo sighed and set the water on Hux’s bedside table, then got up and stripped the bed, bunching up the protective sheet and throwing it into a corner before remaking it with the proper coverings and pillows. Kylo looked towards the open door of the refresher and then to the door of the bedroom. He wondered if it was better to stay and talk about this latest development, or leave wordlessly and trust that Hux had enjoyed it enough to invite him back. Then anger flared in the pit of his stomach – why was he being so cowardly and compliant? Why was Hux the one who always got to set the rules of engagement – ordering Kylo about like the underling he so clearly wished Kylo was!

He sat down on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest – they would have this out, once and for all. Either Kylo was Hux’s lover, and entitled to respect and consideration, or he wasn’t and in that case –

What in that case? Kylo had never been one for casual sex – he didn’t do anything in life casually. So if Hux would not agree to some measure of commitment he would have to break things off. At least then he would have the high ground, Kylo thought bitterly. He knew his heart and his pride would both be critically wounded if Hux rejected him first.

A strange, distracted thought came to him that he could _compel_ Hux to stay with him. Hux was afraid of blackmail, after all, and Kylo now knew so much about his most secret, shameful desires – but even the thought of it made him sick. If he were stronger with the dark side he wouldn’t feel any compunction, but Kylo was weak – he needed Hux to want him, to praise him in that rich, amused voice that touched some part of him so deeply and intimately. _You deserve to be rewarded._ Suddenly self-conscious of his own overly expressive face, Kylo leaned over and fumbled for his helmet, sliding it back over his head and latching it with a reassuring hiss.

Hux came into the room wearing a towel around his waist, his hair clean and fluffy and his arms full of freshly sanitized sex toys. He went to his storage hutch and put each one back in its place, looking at them with a satisfaction that bordered on tenderness.

“You don’t have a human one,” Ren said, turning his head towards the collection. He liked the impersonal effect of the vocabulator, the way it encouraged him to speak in short, unemotional sentences.

“What?”

“The collection is incomplete.”

“Oh – are you offering?”

“No. I like my dick attached to me.”

Hux laughed. “No, I didn’t mean that. You can buy kits, you know – to model one from life.”

“Oh,” Kylo said. He tried to imagine the procedure – he assumed I would be like taking a dental impression. He thought about Hux pressing cool, synthetic moulding compound around his dick and shivered beneath his clothes.

“Would you like that?” Hux gazed at him slyly. “Watching me work a double of your cock into myself, while I keep you kneeling on the other side of the room, fully clothed?”

“No,” Kylo said with a sharpness and firmness that surprised him. “I don’t want that. You can’t have it without me – we’re not separate, understand?”

Hux looked damnably amused at this. “Yes Ren. You and your unfeasibly large dick – best friends forever.”

Kylo rose from the bed, smacking his hand against the metal door of the closet “I’m not one of your toys – for you to ride and wipe down and put back in its box until the next time. If you just want something mindless to fuck yourself with, you already have your collection – that’s enough, isn’t it? You don’t need a person.”

Hux looked up at him warily. In the blue-white light his face looked deathly pale, the shadows under his eyes exaggerated. It made him seem vulnerable – which he was absolutely not, Kylo reminded himself.

“Why did you invite me to your rooms the first time?” Kylo pressed.

Hux sighed. “Because I was drunk.”

“That’s not a reason.” Kylo tried to stare him down, but Hux’s eyes were flat and silvery like fish scales. Kylo wanted to raise his hand and channel a path through the other man’s thoughts; to rip out the heart of his mystery ( _why are you like this? Do you care about me at all?_ ), but he knew Hux would never forgive him for that. Besides, he was afraid of what he might find there. He could just about bear to hear contempt dripping from Hux’s lips, but he didn’t want to see the bare fact of it, plain and unadorned inside Hux’s mind.

“Because I wanted to know if I could.”

“If you could seduce me?”

Hux shook his head. “That was fairly obvious. You weren’t exactly subtle in your attentions.”

“What?”

“I’ve nipped enough impertinent crushes in the bud to know when a man desires me. When you started coming into the officers' bar and staring at me intensely as you nursed a glass of water, I had to assume you weren’t there for the ambience.”

“If you knew I wanted you, why didn’t you say something?”

“I did. Don’t you remember? One night I waited until we were the last people in the place and I lifted your hand to my mouth and sucked down your gloved middle finger. I said ‘come and show me if you’re big all over.’” Hux frowned. “Or, something like that.”

“No – from the start. If you wanted me. If you were curious.”

“I told you. Because I didn’t know if I could.”

“If you could what, Hux?”

He looked away. “Perform with a human.”

“You couldn’t before?”

“I’d never tried.”

“But you said you’ve never been with an alien, either.”

“Yes, so?”

“So you were a virgin – I was your first.”

Hux let out a bark of laughter, hitting the button to make the panel slide back in place over his secret sex-toy horde. “Yes, very virginal.”

“You should have told me.”

“Why?”

“Because I wouldn’t have been so rough.”

“Oh, honestly Ren – are you really so dim? I like that you’re rough. I like that you’re huge and incorrigible and that you can throw me around.”

Kylo’s brain ticked over, processing this new information and leaping to startling new conclusions. “It was an experiment, when you took me to bed the first time. But you liked it – I was good for you, I made you come.”

“So you did. Are you expecting a commendation for a medal?”

Kylo ignored the barb, his thoughts coming to him with just as much conviction as if he had lifted them from Hux’s own mind. “You asked me to come back. You wanted it again – to have a living, breathing partner and not just your silicone and flickering holos.”

“There are certain advantages, I’ll admit – extra hands, weight to hold me down – but there’s no reason to get sentimental about it.”

Under the mask, Kylo smiled triumphantly. “You want me to believe that you chose me at random? You spent your whole life without a partner and I’m the one you decided to let see you like this.”

He watched Hux’s expression harden, his nostrils flaring and mouth turning down. “You might have spent your entire life hearing what a _special little boy_ you are, Ren, but to me you’re just a warm body – a warm body with a big dick that I can imagine belongs to any number of foul creatures.”

Kylo smiled wider, delighted to find that the vicious comment touched him not at all – rather, Hux’s protest had the ring of desperation. “You still haven’t put it together, have you?”

“What?”

“That we’re made for each other. I thought you were just another First Order drone – uptight and unimaginative like all the rest. But you’re like me – you want things no-one else understands.”

Hux blinked at him and looked sincerely taken-aback. “Are you comparing my sex toy collection to your obsessive quest to be the next Darth Vader?”

Kylo did not dignify this with a reply. Instead he lifted his gloved hand and placed it on Hux’s shoulder, thumb pressing down on his jugular notch. “I don’t mind the fantasies,” he said. “I don’t care if you need them to get you off – but I want you to bring me with you.”

“And you think what – that we would be _lovers_ then?”

“We would have a connection. An understanding.”

Hux glanced up at the faceplate of Kylo’s mask, taking a slow, deep breath of consideration. “I don’t know, Ren.” The admission of uncertainty seemed to pain him. He gestured to the closed door of the cabinet. “This is _mine_. I’m not very good at sharing.”

Kylo nodded. He understood that by ‘this’, Hux meant more than the toys. “Think about it. We’ll talk when I get back." He squeezed Hux’s shoulder hard enough to make him wince, then turned and strode out of the room.

*~*~*

Hux took a step back from his own office door when he opened it to find Kylo looming there in the outer room. “Ren! What in blazes are you doing here?”

“You requested me to report to your office immediately after disembarkation.”

“That message was a formality. You’ve never turned up for a debriefing before.” Hux blinked, his pale eyelashes a blur. “I take it the mission was a success? It’s been reported that your craft appears to be in one piece, at least.”

“Yes, there were no complications. And I have something for you.” Kylo drew the black, rectangular box from under his arm and held it out to Hux.

Hux eyed it warily. “Is this… a souvenir? Because I really have no need for charred human remains.”

“It’s a gift. Something you’ll like.”

Hux’s sceptical eyebrow quirked up further. “Ren, what is it about me that leads you to believe I want to be wooed like some Nabooian maiden of old?”

Kylo pushed the edge of the box into Hux’s stomach. “Just open it.”

With a huff of breath, Hux snatched the box from him and retreated to the far side of his desk. He seated himself in his chair and set the box before him on the desk, straightening it minutely before touching his gloved fingertips to the top corners and lifting the top slowly, as if he was diffusing a bomb.

Kylo watched the subtle play of emotion over Hux’s face: confusion, surprise, curiosity.

He licked his lips and looked up. “Where did you get this?”

“That’s not important.” Kylo thought of the yinchorri vendor’s eyes bugging out, its arms clutching uselessly at its throat as it staggered from side to side before collapsing into a display of multi-species lingerie. The stupid creature should have learned to take a _suggestion_. “Do you know what it is?”

“Hydrogel polymer technology. Touch and body-heat responsive. So power efficient it needs only the small static and bioelectric charges of a mammalian body to function.”

“But do you know what it _is_ – what it’s supposed to be modelled after?”

“It’s supposed to be a grap lotus, right? They’re a phylum all of their own: a plant with some distinctly animal characteristics.”

“And?”

“Semi-sentient, or so the legend goes. Travelers claim to have had… encounters.”

“Touch it,” Kylo said, leaning his knuckles on the edge of the desk.

Hux prodded the toy dubiously.

“With your gloves off.”

Hux glared at him, then removed one of his gloves in a slow, methodical way that made Kylo’s cock twitch in his pants. “Oh,” he said. “Oh it’s – that is the _strangest_ sensation.”

“Do you like it?” Kylo leaned forward eagerly.

Hux glanced up, an avid look in his pale eyes. “Does it come with instructions?”

“It _did_. I memorized them.”

Hux laughed, a low, warm sound. “So should I expect you in my quarters after shift?” He carefully replaced the lid of the box.

Beneath the mask, Kylo grinned. “No. I want you to wait.”

“Wait?” Hux glanced up sharply. “For what?”

“Until your next double rest cycle. So we can take our time.”

Hux’s lips parted, his mouth turning up at the corners. “Oh yes?”

“Yes. And you are not to touch yourself until then – I won’t either. It’s going to be memorable.”

“Just when I think you’re out of surprises, Ren,” Hux remarked, pulling his glove back on. He gave a smile that Kylo could only describe as _approving_. “My big, eager boy.”

“Yours,” Kylo agreed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Divided Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825992) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
